


For a Moment

by quixotic_owl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotic_owl/pseuds/quixotic_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utter fluff, Bill and Fleur thinking as they walk down the isle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a contest for http://great-hall.com for Valentines, I was given Bill/Fleur as a pairing so here you go. I also had to include the follow words: flowers, valentines, cat, cake, firewhiskey,

As Fleur looked down the aisle she was stunned that this was actually happening. Between Death Eater attacks, Order Missions, work, the flowers not coming, Mrs Weasley and Greyback, it had seemed like everything was against them and _nothing_ could go right. But somehow she was standing there, in her perfect white dress with a gorgeous tiara on her head staring at Bill.

She knew that the future would be filled with horror and terror and fighting. And that many people would die, some already had, but she didn’t care about that. For in that moment all there was, was Bill, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing ever on earth. And for once, she believed it. 

\---

Bill stared at Fleur, amazed that she was marring _him_. The man who’d forgotten Valentine’s Day and who’s cat thought her jumpers were scratching posts. He’d even forgotten his scars, the constant reminder that he was slightly less than human, not that she’d cared. She’d just taken up the rag and cleaned his wounds herself.

And today, she was magnificent. Shining in her dress and looking like a princess as she walked towards him, it was all he could do to keep his mouth closed. He knew that later that night there’d be cake and firewiskey and dancing but right then he could have stood there and stared at her for years to come.

\---

As Bill took her hands and the wizard waved his wand joining them together. She just looked at him and didn’t notice the cheers around them or the sparks of magic or anything but him.

For once in her life she wasn’t thinking ahead or behind or internally, she just was.


End file.
